


Rituale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice rossa [7]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spells & Enchantments, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 3: FIFTY-ONE SHADES OF BADWRONGBrooklyn si ‘prenderà’ tutto da Kai.Prompt! rituale sacroFandom: Beyblade Coppia: Brooklyn/Kai.Non-con; magic.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Brooklyn Masefield | Brooklyn Kingston
Series: Fenice rossa [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050623





	Rituale

Rituale

Kai sgranò gli occhi, dimenando le braccia, non riuscendo più a muovere i piedi.

< Dove mi trovo? > s’interrogò, guardandosi intorno. Era immerso in una fitta nebbia ed era apparso un lago sotto di lui, dentro cui stavano affondando i suoi piedi.

“Che succede?!” gridò. La sua sciarpa candida era volata via. Muoveva la testa a scatti, facendo ondeggiare la morbida raggiera di capelli.

Sgranò gli occhi, col viso stravolto dal terrore e alzò la testa, vedendo Brooklyn sopra di lui.

Il giovane sorrideva conciliante, passandosi una mano tra i corti capelli arancioni.

Kai gli gridò: “Che diamine stai facendo?!”. < Stavamo combattendo sul campo di battaglia con i bey. Come siamo finiti in questa specie di mondo onirico? > s’interrogò.

Brooklyn gli apparve alle spalle. Kai s’irrigidì sentendo aderire il suo corpo al proprio, Brooklyn gli posò una mano sul collo e con l’altra gli strinse il fianco.

“Vedi…” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Kai gemette, dimenandosi, cercando di liberarsi. Il suo corpo non rispondeva, avvertì qualcosa di spiacevole premere rigido contro i suoi glutei stretti dai pantaloni.

“… questo è un rituale sacro.

Il tuo sacrificio mi permetterà di evocare le forze oscure…” proseguì Brooklyn. Muoveva la mano sul suo corpo, lì dove sfiorava con le dita i vestiti scomparivano.

Kai esalò: “Smettila subito” con un forte accento russo.

“… per poter cambiare questo mondo”. La voce di Brooklyn era inizialmente gentile, man mano divenne gelida e distaccata, infine si caricò di follia e rancore.

Intorno a loro spiccarono il volo delle colombe bianche, dando vita a un frullare d’ali candide.

Brooklyn spostò la mano dal collo di Kai alla sua bocca, sigillandola. Sorrise in modo osceno sentendolo mugolare nel tentativo di parlare.

< Tutto questo non sta succedendo… è solo nella mia testa > pensò Kai, cercando di liberarsi la bocca dalla mano.

< Ti sbagli. Questo è reale in un altro piano astrale > gli comunicò Brooklyn telepaticamente.

Kai stava affondando nell’acqua scura, le sue gambe erano scomparse fino alle ginocchia. Sulla superficie si creavano dei cerchi che si allargavano intorno a lui, ma non c’erano riflessi.

I vestiti di Brooklyn scomparvero in un bagliore candido e il suo corpo ignudo poté aderire a quello di Kai, già privo di vestiti.

Kai tentava di muoversi, ma il suo corpo era immobile e rigido, più niveo del solito. Sentiva il fiato bollente di Brooklyn sulla spalla e la sua bocca rimaneva sigillata sotto le dita dell’altro.

< Vuoi uccidermi? > domandò telepaticamente.

Brooklyn rise.

< La tua anima si spezzerà e la tua mente si perderà. Resterai un guscio vuoto, ma sarai vivo.

Rassomiglierai ad una bellissima bambola di porcellana > gli rispose.

Kai dilatò gli occhi, mentre Brooklyn entrava dentro di lui. Le sue cosce erano quasi ormai completamente scomparse nel liquido.

Kai si ritrovò ad affondare, mentre bollicine gli scivolavano dalla bocca. Brooklyn continuava a farlo suo, imperterrito.

< T-ti prego… _aaah_ … basta… _nnaaaah-aaah_ … Ti supplico > pensava Kai, con gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

Brooklyn le guardò volare verso l’alto con interesse.

Parole ovattate di un incantesimo arrivavano alle orecchie di Kai, che vedeva la luce sopra di lui scomparire. Allungò a fatica la mano sopra di sé, mentre i suoi occhi color ossidiana diventavano di un grigio ruggine, e si spegnevano.

Brooklyn sentì che si abbandonava contro di lui e continuò a farlo suo finché l’altro non lasciò ricadere il braccio, rimanendo inerte.

< Sto andando in pezzi come un frammento di vetro > fu l’ultimo pensiero di Kai.

Tornò al mondo reale, precipitando all’indietro.

Brooklyn rise, vedendo l’altro giovane abbandonato inerte sul suolo dello scontro, mentre il suo bey si fermava accanto a lui. La luce del beatpower si spense.

“Grazie di avermi dato le energie che mi servivano per battere Takao” disse Brooklyn. Sorridendo, fece un inchino in avanti, col braccio posato contro il ventre.


End file.
